Cherries
The Cherries, labeled The Twins are male competitors in Inanimate Insanity II. They were placed in Team Bright Lights. Personality The Cherries are Siamese twins who share their brain, making them technically one person in two bodies. Because of this, the two cherries have the same thoughts and opinions. The Cherries have a similarity to children, as they are usually a kindhearted and compassionate duo, although they have a love for pranking people, and put on shows and acts in miniature to draw attention. However, the Cherries are very acrimonious and vindictive as well, knocking Marshmallow to Mars for simply ruining their act, and furthermore, blaming the dilemma on Box. Action wise, the Cherries will normally speak respectively, as one may talk after the other to complete a sentence. In some occasions, one Cherry will pantomime (act out/show emotions) while the other Cherry talks. The Cherries have also shown to be very experienced and adept mask crafters, creating masks of various characters. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Cherries. Voice Actors *Derek Napolitano (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia * The Cherries are a unique character, as they: ** ... are the only character to have two separate bodies in their assets. ** ... are the only character who has a person with two bodies. * Cherries was revealed to be, which was found on the Best of Cherries video after someone asked what the Cherries said when Yang pushed them into the Rejection Portal, which was answered by AnimationEpic as '"Long Live The Maraschinos". * The original assets for the Cherries are physically incorrect, as the mark of specular light and shadow appear on the same side. ** The asset was corrected, however, in Marsh on Mars as well as Tri Your Best. * There is another competitor in Object Overload, a series of XanyLeaves, which are also cherries. ** This character, however, is very different from the Inanimate Insanity Cherries. *** Cherry from O.O. is two different people connected by a stem who hate each other. Cherries from Inanimate Insanity are one person in two bodies. *** Cherries from Inanimate Insanity both have all limbs. In Object Overload, one's armless and the other one's legless. *** Cherry from O.O. are different-gendered. Cherries from Inanimate Insanity are both males. *** Cherry from O.O. are considered Sour Cherries. Cherries from Inanimate Insanity are Maraschino. ***Cherry from O.O might also resemble Yin-Yang, another character from Inanimate Insanity who are the opposite of Cherries (see below). *** Cherry from O.O. has a slightly raspy high-pitched voice. Cherries from Inanimate Insanity have a regular, slightly higher-pitched voice. * While the Cherries are seen as two people, they are counted as a single person by the standards of Inanimate Insanity, like the Cherries is accounted for as a competitor. Similar to Yin-Yang. * The Cherries can be seen as the opposite of Yin-Yang, due to Yin-Yang are two people stuck together in one body, and the Cherries is a person trapped in two bodies. ** They also get along well with each other, while Yin and Yang do not. * Typically, the left cherry speaks more than the right cherry, while the right cherry pantomimes what the left cherry says. * Cherries is the only Season 2 Novice to be voiced by Derek Napolitano. ** However, Box is credited as being voiced by Derek Napolitano, although Box normally has no voice. * The Cherries received the third highest number of votes for elimination, with Puffball from BFDIA receiving the most votes, with 1,455 dislikes, and Trophy receiving the most votes with 1945. However, the Cherries' records were beaten by Box with 1,442 votes, and again by Yin-Yang with 1,859 votes and yet again by Apple with 2045 votes, yet again by Cheesy with 2605 votes, and yet again by Soap with 2663 votes. All of this means the Cherries currently received the seventh highest number of votes. * Cherries are the first rookie in season 2 to speak. * He is the first new contestant on Inanimate Insanity II to be referred to by name by Toilet. *He is one of the two male contestants who have a high-pitched voice, the other is Balloon. Category:Season 2 [[Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:The Bright Lights Category:Inanimate Insanity II